


Walk with me home

by SPARKXII



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Completed, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Nanu being Acerola's father figure, Self care is not focusing on your current projects, Short Story, basically I wrote this listening to the Spirited Away soundtrack, dialogue practice, don't interpret as ship, good dad Nanu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARKXII/pseuds/SPARKXII
Summary: Nanu and Acerola share a chat on the walk back to the station after a day of work. Just some generic dialogue practice :]
Relationships: Acerola & Kuchinashi | Nanu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Walk with me home

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm gonna work on interludes/dimness of lumiose   
> Also me: hee hee dialogue practice machine go brr  
> I seriously need to complete projects when I start them I swear to god

The Ula'Ula shoreline, dark clouds brewed in the horizon as a warm, near-stifling dry wind blew through the suburbs, the far deserts and carried the faintest taste of anticipation on its run.   
The Ula'ula Kahuna stood as a lone figure, watching with his signature scowled look as a crisp white cruiser emblazoned with the Aether Foundations logo ran across the rolling waves, drawing near to the pier he perched himself on. 

Those employees, traitors in their clean white suits with golden buttons, matching hats and lacquered shoes, handling terrible creatures for a cruel woman, but in the wake of the cruiser slowing as its hull nearly bumped the pier, all the Kahuna could do was smile. 

A young girl, dressed in a tattered hand-sewn dress of deep royal purples and sandals with dirtied pompoms stuck her arms out as she balanced on the walkway between the cruiser and the pier, giggling as one of the employees trailed after her.   
She stepped onto the pier and beamed up at Nanu, already swinging her arms open and wrapping him in a big hug. He sighed, not a displeased sigh, but a curt and pleased sigh, like the fresh breeze that blew the girls hair from side to side. 

"Save the formalities for the younger ones, kiddo," He ran a hand through Acerola's purple locks, from the back of her neck to smoothing the small cluster held up by her Trial Pin down. 

The girl simply giggled and released him from the hug, going to stand by his side as the Foundation Employee cleared their throat, 

"Same place as always?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Nanu with his cold demeanor brushed the matter away with a wave of his hand, "Tell Lusamine and the kids I said hi." 

The employee couldn't tell if the old Ula'ula Kahuna was making a joke at the expense of the last living Alolan royal, but he nodded and waved goodbye, "Will do, sir." 

He turned and walked back onto the cruiser, and Acerola waved one more time, gripping Nanu's wrist in her other hand in an attempt to get him to wave as well, which he let her drag his wrist up to make a halfhearted gesture. 

As the cruiser began to take off towards Aether Island, Acerola looked at Nanu with a mischievous smile, 

"I thought it would feel humid today!" He turned and tipped his upper lip up in a meowth's smirk, "The island feels so nice today, did something good happen?" She asked. 

"Maybe the big bossman was feeling like not roasting everyone outta house n' home like we're shish kebabs," That one made Acerola laugh, and they both turned to walk off the pier, "Means this old man's doing something right, I guess." 

Sand seeped into both of their sandals as little bits of greenery fought their way through the edges of the beach, where sand eventually gave away to high stalks of grass. Even if it was cloudy, light still seemed to bloom all over the island, and life bloomed as well. Grass that was beaten down before would slowly edge towards the island Kahuna and the royal girl, like animals in search of water. 

"Feels a little weird askin' you of all people this, but how was work?" Nanu let her hold his wrist as they reached the main path of the Ula'ula outskirts, trees framing them on either side.

"Work was fun!" Acerola held her other arm out to let overgrown berry bushes brush her skin, "Today, we reviewed a couple of legendary pokemon stories, played in the fake diner, and then everyone took their naps like they were supposed to!" 

"Good, good," As if on reflex, Nanu shoved his other hand into the pocket of his jeans, something admittedly only a madman could wear in this climate, "How's the Aether family doin' these days? Nothin' weird's going on down there again, right? I would hate to actually have to do my job," He smirked. 

Acerola giggled again and kicked a stray pebble, "You lazy old Meowth!"   
The Kahuna giggled again, a rare sound that was probably about as rare as seeing a Mimikyu disguise-less, and the path bended up from the main road into a smaller dirt pathway that lead to the station up ahead. 

"Mister Colress says Miss Lusamine is doing much better, and Miss Wicke says she's getting stronger every day, as long as she keeps taking her antidotes." 

"Mister Colress, huh? That's a new one. You- uh, you gotta reintroduce me to everyone, kiddo." 

"Oh, that's right! Mister Colress showed up from a ship a few weeks ago. I guess since I barely see him, I rarely talk about him," She brought the hand that was touching the edges of bushes up to her face and pointed a finger to her mouth, "He's this guy who wears a big lab coat, something that's even crazier than you wearing all black all year around!" 

"That crazy, huh? Don't make it sound so serious now, or I'll have to investigate him for, uh, crimes against… what, useful clothing?" 

"Ahaha! Did Kahuna Hala give you some tips on making jokes? Or is he rubbing off on you?" 

"I may have been taking a few notes" He took the hand from his pocket and rubbed it behind his neck in a nonchalant way, "But who else would I have to mockingly tell Halas dad jokes to? You know the Meowth only listen to me if food or napping is involved." 

"I guess you're right!" Acerola brought the hand pointed to her mouth back down to her side and hummed. 

"Yeah," They climbed up the slope to the Station, as the worn roof came into view while the ground level out again, "So tell me more about this Colress guy, cause Bulu be damned if I've heard his name somewhere before." 

"Don't swear on Bulu! You're gonna make it stormy!" 

"Oops," He shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, his name sounds familiar." 

"He's a scientist from Unova," They stepped up to the doorstep of the station, still arm in arm, and Nanu reached for the doorknob, "And he knows a lot about pokemon. Oh! And his hair is cool! This little piece of hair he has goes around his whole head, it doesn't even look like hair!" 

Acerola made a circular motion around her head, mimicking the way Colress' singular blue tendril framed itself around his head. 

"Well… He's Unovan. I guess the weird hairstyle makes sense." 

"And he helps Miss Wicke make the antidote for Miss Lusamine! And even gave Miss Lusamine a haircut! He's kind of reckless, I think." 

"Ooh, a haircut. Don't get too crazy there." 

"You know what I mean!" She unlinked her hand and playfully punched Nanu's arm as he shut the door to the station behind her, "He's kind of an eccentric!" 

The multiple meowths lounging around the station picked up on the Kahuna and the Princess, some peaking open their eyes to see or yawning as if woken from a nap. 

"Hi, meowths!" Acerola waved to a group of them clustered on the couch facing away from the front desk. 

The cluster, not being able to tell where one Meowth ended and another began, raised its multiple heads like some strange Ultra Space pokemon and looked at her, before falling back down one by one. 

"Well. I think that's grounds for a unique day at work. You've certainly got better stories than I do," He kicked off his sandals and moved some of the meowth-mound aside, (to their displeasure), and sat on the couch, putting his head back and closing his eyes. 

"Hehe! I think so. It is kind of weird since everything happened, even if that was months ago. That's why I like Ula'ula island better!" 

"Is that so?" Nanu opened an eye and flashed Acerola a smile, "Is that so…"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on Tumblr @Sparkxii !   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
